This new Poinsettia cultivar originated as an induced pink and white bracted sport of Lilo (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,694) in my greenhouse in Encinitas, Calif. It was induced through irradiation of vegetative plants with 4000 rads of radiation, and selected because of its early flowering, self branching, pink and white flower bracts and dark green foliage; traits which distinguish it from other poinsettia cultivars, and seem to make it a desirable plant for commercial greenhouse production. After selection, Lilo Marble was vegetatively reproduced from stem cuttings for test purposes in Encinitas, Calif. By subjecting clones of this plant to successive generations of vegetative propagation, it was demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of Lilo Marble held true from generation to generation.